Princess
by mintdream
Summary: High school has never been easy for Elsa. She thought the new school would be a fresh start, but soon the rumors are flying again. An unlikely ally, Jack provides the friendship and support Elsa didn't know she needed. jelsa
1. A Fresh Start

_Hope you all enjoy the new Jelsa story! Sorry for any typos  
><em>_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

_People always have a lot to say about love. How wonderful it was. How painful it is. How it took them by surprise, how they would die without it, how necessary it is._

_But she was always skeptical. Sure, it's powerful and influential and all that jazz, but... So were a lot of other things. Love, at least to her, was a luxury only fools could afford. And she told all of her friends-the few she had- that she didn't want or ever need love. Friendship was better in all aspects, no matter what people said._

_And for a good 17 years of her life, she was right._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The summer before her junior year, her family decided change was necessary. In fact, they decided she should switch schools and embrace the endless possibilities it provided her. A clean slate, they told her. No one knew her history, no one would be scared of her this time around. New friends. Chance.

And they fooled her. She had believed them, and on the first day at her new school, she had the firm belief and fierce hope that somehow, some way, she could do this. That this was an opportunity for her to make tons of new friends, get a boyfriend, join a sport...

And then the first day came. She arrived with a guarded smile. She left almost in tears.

It was hectic. It was unfriendly. It was nothing what she expected it to be. No one cared she was a new student. In some ways, she was grateful. But that also meant no one approached her, or tried to talk to her. She sat in the library during lunch, reading a book. She walked the halls alone, confused and trying to find her way. And at the end of the day, she came out alone, utterly disappointed and crushed. How was she to approach people who had no interest in her? How could she smile and laugh with peers who blindly disregarded her and ignored her?

Her walls were back up. It was stupid of her to let them down, even for a second. She didn't need friends, she told herself. She didn't need anyone. With a new determination, she quickly dried the tears that had leaked out, before her sister could see any trace of them when she came home.

She needed to be strong. No. She _was_ strong. Nothing could hurt her.

She ignored the ache in her chest.

It didn't matter. Not anymore.

...

Two weeks had gone by. They went as she had expected them to; lonely.

No. Not lonely. She had to think positively, Anna always told her. That's right. Rather than lonely, her time was spent in solitude.

It was peaceful. It was uneventful. Ordinary. No surprises. She could easily adapt to it, and fade into the background at school. Classes were easy, students ignored her, and teachers forgot her.

It was how it should be. No one bullied her, gossiped about her, or even looked at her wrong. She was a shadow on a dark night, and she deluded herself into thinking she could continue like this for the next two years. But it was not to be so.

Elsa was in the bathroom stall, about to open the door, when she heard it.

"Hey, isn't there some new chick named Elsa?" A girl's high, nasally voice said.

The sound of water from the faucet splashed, then a response came. "Oh I know who you're talking about! That girl with super blonde hair?"

"Ohmigod, YES!" A giggle.

"Do you think it's real? Her hair?"

"it's totally fake. No one could have THAT light of hair. Right?"

"Yeah! And have you noticed the way she walks? Ugh, so annoying. Like she's a queen we should all worship. God, did you know I caught Michael checking her out?!"

"No way."

"Yes! Like, God what's there to like? it's not like she's even pretty."

Laughter. Elsa's heart pounded. It was possible they weren't talking about her. Elsa wasn't _that _uncommon of a name, and surely there was another girl who had white-blonde hair... Besides, she didn't walk obnoxiously. She didn't.

"Jeez. Everyone's talking about her, but I don't see why. She acts like she's above everyone else and won't even talk to anyone!"

"I know! If she tried, people would like her better."

The other girl laughed. "Would they?"

They snickered. "True. She's a bitch. Everyone knows it."

A toilet flushed. The girls' chatter faded as they walked out the door to the restroom.

_God,_ Elsa thought. _P__lease let them be talking about someone else_. But she knew in her heart that they had been talking about her.

As the day continued, she felt more and more stares aimed at her. Whispers floated about her, rumors being rapidly created.

From what she picked up, apparently she had slept with one of her teachers and got expelled from her previous school. Or, she had been expelled because she had attacked a group of girls who looked at her wrong and sent two of them to the hospital. The less popular belief was that she had caused a school-wide riot... for reasons currently unknown.  
>Some people thought she had thrown an orgy, got in trouble with the cops, and fled town.<br>Others said she began a cult.  
>Her favorite was that she was the leader of a dominatrix club, and punished the naughty boys who dared defy her.<p>

Elsa went from being blissfully invisible to headline news in a day. All because of some jealous girls, and their ridiculous mouths.

The last bell rang, and she picked up her pace. If she got out in time, no one would-

A hand landed on her arm. It was attached to a pale arm, lean and muscular, and led to a face that had her scowling.

Pretty boy, through and through. Even worse, he had the twinkling and mischievous blue eyes to top it all off. Silver hair spilled out from underneath a beanie.

He was boyish, and pretty, and cute, and... oh, 99.9% likely to be a jerk.

He smiled, flashing her dimples and innocence, but she knew better.

"Hi, your name's Elsa right?"

She gave him a tight smile.

"Hi, I'm Jack." He grinned. "I heard you're new here."

Her suspicion was beginning to fade. Usually, they asked flat out. Maybe he was just curious...

"Hi." She paused, considering. "Yeah, I'm new."

He smiled, but it was without malice. "Welcome! How do you like Central so far?"

They had begun walking, and her distrust was fading more and more quickly.

"Um, well, it's okay?" She glanced up at him, risking a small smile.

He laughed. "Yeah, it's not anything great... But if you look, there're some positives. One of them is our football team-they've gone to State for the past few years, so the games are fun."

Her nose wrinkled on its own accord, and Jack must have noticed. "What?! Not a football fan?"

Elsa grimaced. "No, not really. Are you?"

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I guess you could say I have to be."

What did he mean by that? She was about to ask him, when someone called his name. "Jaaaack!"

A beautiful girl latched herself to Jack's side. Her dark eyes were lined with kohl and her dark mane of hair shone silky.

He smiled at the girl sweetly, and she knew. They were together. Seeming to remember Elsa, he smiled apologetically and brought the brunette around. "Kali, this is Elsa. She's new here. Elsa, this is my girlfriend Kali."

Kali glanced at her, possessiveness darkening her features, but smiled a bright, fake smile. "Hi Elsa."

She forced a smile. "Hi."

The girl turned away. "So babe, did you get my message earlier? I know you said..."

Elsa stopped listening. Well, at least they hadn't asked her to confirm any rumors. Maybe she could be friends with them, or at least Jack. He seemed nice enough.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up, and almost shuddered from disgust. A sleazeball of a guy was smirking at her, and she knew she wasn't going to like what he said.

"So is it true you-"

"Oh hey Michael!" Jack interrupted loudly, and she saw a challenging smile on his face. "You heard about Elsa?"

Confusion furrowed Michael's brows. "I... yes?"

Elsa stared at Jack in horror. Had she misjudged him? Was he about to loudly announce she had an STD or something?

But he smiled at her comfortingly. "Well you heard right; she's new." He turned back to the other boy. "So be nice to her, okay? We don't want a repeat of last year, do we?"

Michael's face flushed red. He was gone in seconds.

From the corner of her eye, Kali scowled at her. She tugged at Jack's arm, motioning for them to go now.

"Hey, so I'll see you in Physics tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder, being pulled by his girlfriend. "Bye Elsa!"

Wait, they had physics together? He had noticed her... she stood still, and watched them go.

Something that felt suspiciously like hope planted itself in her, threatening to take root and blossom. _Maybe_, it whispered, _this won't be so bad_.

She sighed. Maybe... but maybe not.

* * *

><p>When she got home, Elsa plopped down on the couch. Their parents were on a business trip again, so that left her to do the cooking. Anna sucked at it, even making ramen was a disaster.<p>

Anna wouldn't be back until after cross country practice, though, so she had the house to herself for about an hour. Homework time, then. After that, she'd start cooking some pasta, and then read one of her books. Maybe watch some TV.

...

Anna stomped in, shouting "I'm home! Feed me, I'm starving!"

Elsa looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you should talk to the person who cooks your food?"

The petite redhead growled, then pouted. "Pleeeeeease? Please cook me delicious food, dear sister Elsa." She even added a sweet, innocent smile at the end.

She eyed Anna with distrust. "Okay, you can go now."

She grinned evilly, and Elsa laughed. There was the Anna she knew.

"Food will be ready in 15 minutes, you pig."

"Thanks, love ya!" And she was gone, escaping to her room.

* * *

><p>The next day, she saw Jack in her first period physics class.<p>

It was hard to miss him. When she walked in, he waved at her enthusiastically... and jumped up.

"ELSA!" His voice was disturbingly loud this early in the morning. His smile, too, was frighteningly bright.

"Jack." Her voice was monotone. She couldn't muster the enthusiasm he seemed to have in abundance.

His arm plopped around her shoulders. She stared at him, suspicious.

"What?" He laughed, eyes crinkling at the corner. "You make me feel so sketch, like I'm about to demand cookies from you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Are you?"

He laughed louder. "No!" He paused, thinking. "Well, I mean... You have cookies?"

She burst out laughing. She couldn't help it; his voice was so hopeful, as if cookies were the only thing of importance in life.

"What?!" His face was indignant. "What? Cookies are perfection! If you made my favorite cookies, you could make me do _anything_!"

"Anything?"

He nodded seriously. "Yes. Anything. I'd streak naked in front of the school for a batch of those babies."

"Really." She eyed him with doubt.

"Mm-hmm. That's why no one knows what my favorite cookies are. Else they'd have complete control over me."

"Hmm. That's probably a good thing."

"I know, right? Anyways, guess what?"

"What?" But she was distracted. His arm was still on her shoulders. Should she shrug it off?

"There's a party next weekend at my buddy's! Wanna go?"

He smelled pretty good... Wait, what? Girlfriend, he had a _girlfriend_. Elsa couldn't think about things like that.

"Elsa?"

She started. Oh, right. Party, he was talking about some party. "Sounds like fun?"

He chuckled. "Ah, a skeptic. Don't worry, it'll be chill. Kali and I will help set it up, since it's Kali's brother who's throwing it."

"Hmm," was her only response. Noncommittal was the best way to go.

"Aww, come on! I promised him I'd get a ton of pretty girls to go!" He unleashed his puppy dog eyes full force on her. They were deadly. "Please? It's his birthday bash, so it'd be mean if you didn't stop by."

"Guilt tripping me, huh?"

His smile was unabashed, his dimples out. "If it works."

Elsa paused, debating. She had nothing to do, but... Well. The only people she knew were Kali and Jack. And if the two decided to go off and make out, she'd be alone... And that was dangerous at a party like that. Too many obnoxious guys around who could sense when a girl was alone.

Jack took her silence in stride. "If you don't say yes, I'll just keep pestering you." He smirked. If possible, he leaned in even closer, so that they were only inches apart. "And I get annoying real fast."

Somehow, Elsa had her doubts about that last one. He was charming, but never irritating. And he smelled good.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-"

She cut off his begging. "Okay, fine! I'll check it out. But I can't promise I'll stay long."

"Awesome! Sweet!" His arm finally lifted from her shoulders. Somehow she missed it. "Success!"

He started doing a victory class and then went on the ground for some painful looking breakdancing. The class became chaotic as it shouted its approval and laughter. The teacher tried to get everyone to quiet down, and failed.

Elsa sat down in her seat, and looked at his blurred, dancing figure.

She tucked a wisp of platinum hair behind her ear, a smile threatening to break out across her face.


	2. The Three Amigos

**Chapter 2**

Some 10 days had passed since his invitation, and Jack had managed to overcome any and all of Elsa's defenses. They talked in Physics and she had become comfortable enough around him to be herself. But despite that, she still wasn't sure about the party. She sat on her sister's bed with a pillow in her lap, and was talking about her current dilemma with Anna. The redhead was adamant that her sister go, and paced in front of Elsa in frustration.

"You have to! Why not? Seriously, you finally get invited somewhere, and make a friend, and- what? You give up? No! I refuse! I will drag you there myself, if need be!" Her cheeks flushed in her excitement, and sucked in a breath to continue her rant.

"I don't know if I should go..." Elsa's voice was soft, but her sister heard. She whirled around, and pointed accusingly at the blonde.

"Elsa! If you don't go, I will physically hurt you."

She cringed. Anna was serious, it seemed. "Well..."

"Your face will meet my hand. And it will hurt."

She looked up from re-braiding her hair and sighed. "Threats of violence aren't very persuasive, you know."

The was a rebellious glint in the green eyes that stared back. "Oh really? Care to test that theory out?"

Elsa paused. "No, not really."

Triumphant, Anna had a cocky smile on her face. "Uh-huh. That's right."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, you are so..."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "Amazing? Fantabulouso? Mind-blowingly awesome?" She snickered. "What can I say?"

"Har-har," Elsa dead panned. "You are so funny."

The redhead laughed, her face an picture of unbridled joy, but she sobered. "Seriously though, if Jack invited you, it'd be way rude to not turn up."

She opened her mouth to interrupt, but her sister rushed on. "Five minutes. That's all! In and out, then you're done. And you can tell me how it was, and if there were any cute guys. Oh! And if I can come next time..."

Anna chattered on, but Elsa couldn't focus on what she was saying. Her teeth gnawed at her lips, her eyebrows drawn low as she thought. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay."

"What do you mean, 'okay'?! Are you going finally?"

"Yes! Yes, okay? I'm going right now. I'll probably be back within half an hour, though," she warned.

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get your booty going already!"

"I-" Elsa was being pushed off the bed and then out of the house. "Hey! You-"

"Byesisokayloveya!" The words rushed out of the younger girl's mouth before she shut the door in Elsa's face.

She blinked. Okaaaay then.

The keys jingled in her hand as she walked towards her car, turned it on, and was about to start on her way when she remembered she had no idea where she was going. A crinkling sounded as she pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket.

"Let's see where this is..." she muttered, glancing down at it.

She laughed. Of course, Jack's slanted writing was surrounded by silly doodles and drawings. But thankfully, she knew the general location of the address, and started off towards it.

* * *

><p>A handful of cars were parked outside the house, and as she turned off the engine, Elsa could hear laughter drifting her way. She got out, her boots crunching on some acorns, and leisurely walked to the door. No one would be able to tell she was nervous; her face was a mask of calm. But her heart... Well, it was pounding against her chest, and it was the only thing she could hear now. She pressed the doorbell, and waited.<p>

The door swung open. A handsome guy her age stared back at her, assessing. A smile broke out on his tan face, and his dark eyes (well, the one _not_ covered by his hair) were bright. "Hey, come on in. Elsa, right?"

She nodded. How did he...?

"Yeah, Jack told me about you." He did? "I'm Coal, Kali's brother."

"Hi, Coal." She gave him a cautious smile.

"Anyways, I'm not sure where Jack is right now, but I'll tell him you're here if I see him, okay?"

Wow, Kali's brother was completely different from her! A real smile spread across her lips as she nodded. "Sure."

"Cool." He gestured to the right. "Over there you'll find drinks and chips and stuff, and, hey!" His voice raised to a shout.

He broke away, his dark shirt a blur as he shoved some guy. "You can't do that! Seriously! What's your problem?"

She waited, wondering if he would come back... He drifted to another group of people. Well, he had forgotten her quickly. Whatever.

Elsa went to the kitchen Coal had referred to and poured herself a drink. As she leaned against the counter, she sipped it and observed. It was a relatively small party, some 30 kids only, and laid-back. No EDM or bass-heavy music shook the walls, and no one seemed drunk, high, or crazy. Yet.

As if to confirm her doubts, shouting erupted. From her vantage point in the kitchen, she had a pretty clear view of the conflict. Some tall, bulky blonde looked waaaay angry while a dark redhead smirked back at him. Fight, perhaps? Elsa felt bad for the redhead; he was a lot skinnier than the blonde, who had some serious muscle going on. Another guy, this one as equally bulky as the blonde, came and pulled the blonde away. As people cleared from their path, she realized that they were heading in her direction. Wait, no, actually, they were...

Now in the kitchen. She gulped.

"Kristoff, man, don't do that. I know you like her and all, but we're freshmen. Hans is a senior, okay? You can't do that."

"But, Sven..." The blonde (or rather, Kristoff) sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's such a jerk. And she's such a sweet girl..."

"I know, I know. But right now, we can't mess with him."

Kristoff frowned. "We could beat him up, no brainer. He's so scrawny compared to us."

Sven rolled his dark eyes. "Yes, and what about his buddies? They're just as big as us, and outnumber us by who knows how many?"

Something that sounded suspiciously like a growl escaped the blonde. Sven just laughed. "Oh, please. Kristoff, we both know you're a big teddy bear and that when it came down to it, you wouldn't raise a finger to-"

A loud hiccup sounded. Elsa glanced around, and found the boys staring at her. Apparently, it had come from her.

She gave a strained laugh. "Um... Hi?"

They continued to stare at her. Another hiccup sounded.

Her eyes darted from one possible escape to the other. Maybe she could hop over the counter and be gone before they knew it...

"Hey," a voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long?" She responded. They didn't seem too angry... In fact, if her eyes were right, the blonde was blushing?

"Hmm," Sven rumbled.

"I mean, I heard everything you said, but it doesn't concern me, so..." Hiccup. "Um?"

"What's your name?" he asked. Sven sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Elsa Arendelle." Hiccup.

He stared at her, not saying anything, until a big grin appeared. "Hi Elsa, I'm Sven. And this here is Kristoff. Say hi, Kristoff."

The blonde scowled at his friend. "Shut up. I can talk to a girl, you know."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at his friend. Looked pointedly at Elsa. She hiccuped.

"Um, hi Elsa. I'm Kristoff. Nice to meet you." He was adorable, especially his big brown eyes.

"Hey, you guys said you're freshmen?" She said, switching the topic. Ah, finally. Her hiccups were gone.

"Yep, the lowest on the totem pole," Kristoff replied, a grin on his face. Sven nodded in agreement.

"Do either of you know my sister? Anna Arendelle? She's a freshman, too."

Both looked deep in thought. Kristoff even scratched his head. "Eh... no?"

"Oh..." Well, slim chances, anyways. "I'll have to introduce you to her sometime."

They smiled, and somehow, Elsa found herself relaxing.

"You said you don't know Hans?" Sven asked. "That's surprising. Aren't you an upperclassman?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Most upperclassmen girls know him. He's kind of famous," Kristoff said with a look of distaste. "He's a player. And a jerk."

"Huh. Well, I'm new here, so I don't really know anyone."

They looked surprised for a moment, then simultaneously glanced at one another. They grinned. Uh oh. What was that look for?

"Sooooo" they drawled together, a look of mischief on their faces. They edged toward her.

"Since you don't know anyone," Sven started, "We've delegated ourselves to be your official tour guides-"

"AND," Kristoff cut in. "All around awesome new biffles, 'kay new best friend?"

She laughed. "Sure, sure."

Each hooked an arm with her, and practically dragged her forward with their long strides.

"On to an adventure!" Kristoff cried.

"Aye-aye!" Sven cried back.

People cleared a path for them, (seeing as they were giants, it made sense) and looked at her with curiosity. They would probably talk, and realize she was "that Elsa" and create a whole new strain of rumors.

But as Kristoff and Sven started singing and botching all the lyrics, all Elsa could do was throw back her head and laugh.

* * *

><p>The three amigos were on the couch, giggling away like idiots. They were interrupted by Kristoff's phone ringing, which he answered and immediately froze. He mumbled 'yes' a few times, and grunted in response the rest of the time.<p>

He hung up with a sour look on his face. "I gotta go."

Sven pouted, but patted his friend's shoulder. "I'll go with you. It'll be fine."

"Ah, I know. It's just..." He sighed. "They're so overprotective sometimes. And then other times, it's like they forget about me. It's messed up."

Sven just grinned. "But they love you. And you love them."

The blonde smiled. "Yup, you're right."

"So," Elsa finally said. "I guess you're both going?"

They started. "Ah, man! Elsa, we forgot about you!"

She glared at him. "Gee thanks, Sven."

"Hey, how about you come with us? Oh! Drive us home! Please?" Kristoff said. Ah jeez, his puppy dog eyes...

"Yeah, pretty please?" Even Sven had good puppy dog eyes.

She groaned, but nodded her head. "Fine, fine, you lowly freshmen. You owe me."

"Aye-aye, Your Majesty!" Kristoff sang. Elsa hid a grin. She wouldn't admit it, but once they left, she would've followed soon after. It was a relief they had asked her to accompany them.

They were almost at the door when a familiar dark-haired teen blocked their exit. The two freshmen skidded to a stop beside her.

"Hey, Coal."

He smiled at her. "Hi Elsa." He looked at the boys on either side of her, and nodded at them. "Sven. Kristoff."

They nodded back. Something about Coal's eyes made Elsa cautious. There was trouble brewing in them, and they were aimed straight at her.

"So, Elsa," he drawled. "I heard some interesting rumors about you tonight."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

"Yes, quite fascinating. They say you were the leader of a dominatrix club, which is quite scandalous if I do say so myself."

She stared at him. Waited. It was coming, she knew it.

"People say I've been a naughty boy," he grinned. "Will you punish me?"

She felt her face heat, just a little, but remained calm. Sven and Kristoff, on the other hand, did not.

"Hey, that's messed up man!" Sven shouted.

"Seriously, have some respect!" Kristoff said angrily.

They had drawn the house's attention. But they didn't care, just kept yelling at Coal. Who was laughing and snickering.

Suddenly Jack appeared. "Hey, now. Calm it down."

He glanced at Elsa, and his eyes widened. "Elsa! Crap, I forgot-"

She cut him off. "It's fine, Jack."

He ruffled his silver hair with a hand, still looking at her, then turned to Coal. "Hey, I don't know what you were doing but everyone's staring now. Better knock it off."

Kali's brother laughed, his dark eyes dancing. "Sure, Jack."

Coal stood off to the side to let them pass. But as Elsa was just about to exit, he tugged on her sleeve and pulled her back.

"I'll see you around, Elsa," he whispered in her ear.

She glared at him. He was entirely too close for her tastes.

"The offer still stands."

Her face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"If you want to punish me." With that, he laughed and stepped away. But his eyes still followed her, a strange look in them.

A promise, she realized as she walked out. There was a promise in them.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and she whirled around. He better not be- Oh. It was Jack. What was he doing here?

He smiled apologetically. "Hey. I'm really sorry about tonight. I'll walk you to your car?"

She shrugged, and kept walking.

"No seriously, I wanted to hang out with you. It's just some stuff came up... I'll make it up to you tomorrow?"

She stopped. "What?"

"Yeah, we can chill tomorrow morning if you want?"

Did she want that? Yes, yes she did. But she played it off cool, with a blase response. "Sure."

"Yeah, I'll text you- wait, I don't have your number!"

So as they approached her car, they exchanged numbers. Sven and Kristoff were waiting, and looked at Jack curiously.

"Hey guys," he said to them, smiling.

"Hey," Kristoff said. Sven just stared.

Jack turned to Elsa again. "So, I'll let you know the address and time, 'kay?"

"Sure." Her voice was still indifferent, but she smiled this time. He ruffled her hair and turned to go.

As Jack walked back, all three stared at him.

"So..." Sven started.

"Wasn't that Jack Overland? Like, _the _Jackson Overland?" Kristoff asked.

"And..." Sven began.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Kristoff finished.

"Uh-huh."

"And isn't his girlfriend Coal's sister?" One said.

"And wasn't that the Black family's house?" Said the other.

"Uh-huh."

They looked at her. She was still looking at Jack.

"Huh." The two said. And she unlocked her car, and they got in.

"This could get interesting, Sven." Kristoff whispered.

"I can hear you," Elsa sang. "Very clearly."

The blonde winced, but grinned. "So, chauffeur, shall I give you directions to my humble abode?"

She glared at him in the rearview mirror. Disdain colored her voice. "Chauffeur? I'm your elder. And you owe me. And you're freshmen."

Sven snickered. "Our apologies, Your Majesty. Please disregard this idiot's ignorant words."

"Yo. Right here," Kristoff said, shoving his friend. "That's insulting, Sven. I ain't an idiot."

"You should apologize to her, Kristoff." Sven lowered his voice, but Elsa could still hear him. "And don't forget to call her Your Majesty."

"Ew." The blonde scrunched his nose. "Nah man, this fits her better." He whispered something in Sven's ear.

The brunette snorted, and nodded his agreement.

"Anyways, sorry..." Kristoff paused, smirking. "Princess."

She blinked. "You know... That's kind of offensive."

"But it fits."

"It does?"

"It does."

She scowled at them, but secretly smiled. They were such adorable frosh. She told them as much.

"Awwww," Sven cooed.

"And you're our adorable princess!" Kristoff finished.

"Oh, shut up, you weirdos." But even she could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Anything for you, My Lady!"

"Aye-aye!"

She grinned. And then she started driving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you didn't notice, Kali/Coal symbolize darkness/black. So Kali/Coal Black = Pitch :) And I changed her name to Kali, because of complaints.  
>Also, more JackElsa time is to come. I know this ch. didn't really have much, but I'll remedy that in ch.3  
><strong>For clarification:  
>Kali Black, Coal Black, Jackson Overland, Elsa Arendelle = juniors<br>Hans = senior  
>Anna Arendelle, Kristoff, Sven = freshmen<p>

**Thanks for the guest reviews, Guest & DauntlessDemigod!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	3. Blow Me a Kiss

**Chapter 3**

His finger hesitated over the call button. What if she was sleeping? He grinned to himself. Too bad, she'd just have to wake up.

He touched the screen, and listened as it rang once, twice, three times... A click sounded, and he could hear some shuffling. "Mm, hello?"

Elsa's voice was smoky and soft, as if he had woken her up. It was nice, he thought, kind of made him want to see what she looked like- _Whoa_. Where had that come from? Those were dangerous thoughts. Because Kali. Yeah, Kali. His girlfriend. Who was pretty. And didn't really have a smoky and soft voice, but...

"Hello?" Her voice was clearer now, as if she was waking up. "Jack, is this you?"

"Hey, Elsa!" He made his voice enthusiastic. "Yep, it's Jack. Morning, sleepyhead."

He could imagine her adorable pout. Some more shuffling sounded on the other end. "What the heck? I just looked at the time... Why are you calling me at seven in the morning?"

He laughed. "Well, it's the perfect time to do what I had in mind."

She yawned. "Oh yeah, you never said what we're doing today."

"Yup," he said, popping the p. "It's a surprise."

"Should I be afraid?" She sounded amused.

"Maybe," he teased.

"Okay, when are we going?"

"Eh, well..." He paused, knowing it would make her more curious.

"Jaaaack" she groaned. "Tell me already!"

"Now." He grinned.

"What?! Now? We're going _now_?"

"Uh-huh. I'll text you the address."

He hung up as she was sputtering on the other end.

...

"So. We're having ice cream." Her voice dripped with skepticism.

He nodded, biting his lollipop and enjoying the crunch it made.

"You know, ice cream in the morning..." She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "It's kind of..."

"Genius?" He said, smirking.

Elsa grumbled something indiscernible, and glared at him once more.

"What's that? Praising my brilliance?" He preened, and laughed when she smacked his arm.

"No, you jerk! You woke me up for something stupid like this! I can't believe you."

He started laughing harder, and ruffled her blonde hair. Well, tried to. It was hard to ruffle a braid. "You know you love me, you adorable-"

She cut him off by landing a solid punch in his side. He winced, and withdrew his hand from her hair. "Ouch."

Her blonde braid mussed and her blue eyes glowing with annoyance, she practically seemed ready to hiss... Like a kitten. Man, she really did remind him of a kitten. Would Elsa mind if he started calling her that? He chuckled. Yup, she would. Better stick with 'princess'.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

He smiled. "I can't laugh?"

She sniffed haughtily. "No, you can't."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Can't stop me, princess."

"Actually, yes I can." She paused. "Wait, why'd you call me that?"

He hid a wince. "Kristoff mentioned it?" Actually, more like he had badgered the freshman into telling him what had happened last night, and how he knew Elsa, and basically demanded every little detail. But she didn't need to know that.

A scowl darkened her features, but then she smiled. "Anyways, as I was saying. I can - and will - hurt you if provoked."

He chuckled. "No, you really can't, sweetheart."

"If I maim you enough, it's entirely possible."

"You know, sometimes you scare me, Elsa."

She laughed.

"No, really." He bumped her shoulder playfully, and smiled. "You're kinda frightening, ya know?"

Her smile was small, a fleeting flash of white and gone before Jack knew it. "Yeah, I know."

But her gaze was averted, as if... Wait, had she taken him seriously? No no no, he didn't mean-

"But I think we both know..." Her voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear her.

"Know what?"

Her eyes flashed with mischief. Jack tried to hide his relief at her returned humor, but wasn't sure he was successful.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious that my scariness pales in comparison to your face." She snickered. "It's a nightmare."

He fake-gasped. "Say what? _This_?" He gestured to his face. "This work of art?

A smile overtook her face, one that transformed her. And Jack tried to not stare, tried to look away, but all he could think of was how beautiful it made her look. Her eyes lit up and sparkled like the stars and she didn't even realize it, didn't even know-

She stared at him curiously, smile fading. "What? Is there something on my face?"

He forced a light chuckle, and nodded. "Yup, yup."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "_What_?! What's on it?"

"Oh... Nothing really. Just a huge ass spider. In your hair."

She frantically brushed off her head. "Is it gone? Please say it's gone! God, I hate spiders."

But he was bent over laughing at how ridiculous Elsa looked, and he was still bent over laughing when she drew up her leg and tried to kick his legs out from under him.

Her face was flushed such an adorable shade of pink, he didn't even care that he landed flat on his ass.

Jack just kept on laughing.

...

She could feel that her face was hot, and brushed past Jack sprawled on the ground to go for the door.

The door chimed above her as she strode in, and she could tell the girl behind the register was half-asleep. No wonder, since it was 7:30 in the morning.

And Elsa was at an ice cream parlor.

She scowled. But then it faded as she eyed the assortment of heaven before her. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all... All of it looked so delicious... Seriously. Who knew Rocky Road looked so good?

"So I think I'll have a scoop of this one," Elsa murmured, pointing to a scrumptious-looking flavor. "Oooh, and a scoop of that one, and that one too."

"Waffle cone?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Oh, and is there one that's chocolate dipped?"

The other girl nodded, and went to scoop Elsa's flavors.

The bell chimed, and Jack ambled up beside her.

"I see I was right."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What was that?"

He smirked. "I was right. Ice cream was a brilliant idea, and now you know it."

She pursed her lips, and turned away. She could still see his shoulders shaking with laughter, though, and it pissed her off.

The cone of glorious goodness was presented to her, and as Elsa handed over the cash, she heard a snicker.

She tried to ignore it, but it sounded again. Louder this time.

"What?" Her annoyance was evident in her tone of voice.

Jack coughed, trying and failing to hide his laughter. "No, nothing."

She waited, knowing he would eventually admit to whatever he was thinking.

"Just... You really like ice cream, huh?"

She smacked his arm and feigned offense. "Did you just call me fat?"

"I- what?! No! No! I just, no that came out wrong, I wasn't calling you fat, Elsa, trust me-"

She cut him off with a heavy sigh. "No, it's... It's okay. You don't have to lie."

And then she walked away, and tried out her magically delicious ice cream. She couldn't help but grin as she did.

...

After sitting down with his own ice cream, and then apologizing profusely about the earlier snafu (and for abandoning her at the party), Jack found he had a lot to talk about with Elsa. They had a similar sense of humor, liked the same music, and got along quite well. Time flew by, and before he knew it, his phone was buzzing with a reminder to pick Kali up in 15 minutes.

But Elsa just smiled when he told her. The petite blonde didn't seem to mind one bit, and said she'd see him on Monday. It didn't sit right with him, though, as if he was doing something wrong by abandoning Elsa. But that was ridiculous, right? He was picking up Kali, his _girlfriend_, after all. He shook his head, confused, and decided not to think about it anymore.

They headed out, and as Elsa turned to say good-bye, he slung an arm around her shoulders. Jack couldn't find it in him to leave her just yet.

"What's up?" She asked, pale blue eyes amused.

He smirked, knowing it would annoy her, and shrugged. "Dunno. I just feel like walking you to your car."

She snorted. "Aw, such a gentleman."

He chuckled, and pulled her closer. "That's me, sweetheart."

Elsa was quiet, and as they came closer and closer to her car, his mind started to race. Was this it? Was this the end? No, he decided, it wasn't. Not if he could help it.

She pulled away, causing a strange sensation in his chest. He reached out, wanting to pull her close again, but at the last minute clamped his hand on her blonde head. She flinched, not expecting it, and looked over her shoulder at him suspiciously.

Jack gave her his most innocent smile.

And then proceeded to noogie her relentlessly, until her platinum hair braid was a bird's nest and her face had somehow been shoved into his armpit for better access to her head. The laughter escaped before he could help it, and continued even when he noticed how deadly still she had become. But then he saw her fist wind up, and he danced away before her blow could hit.

And stuck his tongue out at her furious and flushed face. He snickered, and called out, "How'd you like that noogie, princess?"

Her lip curled, and she vowed a dark and deadly retribution. "Just you wait, Jack Overland," she promised. "Just you wait."

Then she whirled around, and stomped rather adorably to her car door, wrenched it open, and slammed it shut. She glared at him through the windshield.

But even so, he ambled over to her open window, and leaned in.

"What?" She snapped. "I'll run you over, you ass. I don't know what I'm capable of, but I can assure you it's painful." But her lips twitched, and Jack saw the minuscule movement.

He leaned in closer, and gave her a charming grin. "I have something else for you."

Elsa stared at him coolly, waiting. His hand snaked into his jacket pocket, and presented the treasure inches from her nose.

She just stared, rather cross-eyed, not taking the gift. He sighed dramatically, tapped her nose with the lollipop, and dropped it in her lap. "You're welcome."

He turned away, finally satisfied enough to go, when her voice called out to him. "Wait!"

He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Elsa now twirled the candy in her hands, seemingly fascinated. "Thanks," the girl said, after the long pause. Looked up. "Thanks."

His lips tipped up in the ghost of a smile, and his arm lifted in good-bye. She looked at him go, and suddenly he couldn't resist.

His palm came to his lips.

His eyes sparkled dangerously.

And he blew Elsa Arendelle a kiss farewell.

He could hear her soft laughter as he strolled back to his car. It was music to his ears.

Uneasy thoughts drifted through his mind as he drove away, thoughts about how this was dangerous-this happiness Elsa inspired in him. How long could it last? Not long, probably.

A crinkle sounded as he unwrapped a lollipop, popped it in his mouth, and crunched thoughtfully.

...

Weeks passed, and the two became close friends in a blink. They joked in the hallways, texted each other into the late hours of the night, and continued their early morning ice-cream runs every Saturday. It had become a ritual for the two of them, one that none of their other friends were invited to.

Jack even became friends with Kristoff and Sven, and Elsa tried her best to be nice to Kali. Despite her efforts, though, Kali still regarded her with thinly veiled distaste. The dark beauty would grudgingly say "hi" (sometimes even with a pained smile) to Elsa, then immediately turn back to Jack.

It didn't bother Elsa, though. It felt good to finally have good friends, to not have nasty rumors swirling around her, and just... be happy for once. She had a newly acquired stash of lollipops from Jack-ones he swore were top-notch and the best flavors. But every time he added to her collection, Jack adamantly warned her about eating too many. Cavities, he swore, were a nasty and demonic curse even the best of people succumbed to.

It was, to say the least, a sensitive topic with Jack.

Everything was good, it seemed. Things were finally adding up for Elsa.

But then Coal came back. With a vengeance.

It all started with an innocent (or not-so-innocent) hello, early on a Monday morning.

But then he smiled. And then Elsa knew, she just knew, that she was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the guest reviews, and thanks for reading this. More to come!**


End file.
